


Don't Forget Us

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Alzheimer's Disease, Confusion, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lost Memories, Marichat, Married Couple, Pregnancy, True Love's Kiss, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: A twenty-five-year-old Ladybug gets hit by the infamous akuma Dementia, causing her to forget well… the last decade and a certain cat. How will they get her memories back?





	1. Who is this Handsome Catman?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own the characters from the show Miraculous Ladybug.

Chat Noir climbed through his apartment’s bedroom window, carrying a disoriented Ladybug. She had been completely out of it earlier and had not reacted well when he had kissed her, he was still relieved that she was alive after she had woken up after being hit during the brief encounter with the latest akuma, Dementia.

During the kiss, which was a bit passionate on his part, she was surprised and pulled back at first, even trying to gently push him away, but she quickly allowed herself to sink into the kiss. He finally broke the kiss with fear and tears in his eyes as he could tell that there was something... not quite right.

She was astonished, but managed to break his heart with these words, “not that I’m complaining, but, uh, who are you?”

Ladybug didn’t recognize him.

Chat Noir was stunned but still managed to bring her here, to their home. It took his everything to walk over to their bed and lay her down, finally breaking contact with her, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her bedside.

“Please be okay Princess.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair and caressing her face like he was worshipping her.

Ladybug couldn’t help but blush, despite the fact that he was wearing the worst cat costume ever, lots of leather, a bell, cat ears and a belt for a tail, who designed such things? She had the wits about her to realize that under that mask, the cat ears, the leather and muscles (oh all those muscles!) there was an extremely attractive man, who seemed to know her somehow, but she didn’t know him.

“Please, do you recognize me at all Ladybug, my Lady?” He asked her ever so gently, taking her hands carefully within his own with hope in his eyes.

She looked him up and down and then honestly replied, “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember WHO you are.” He looked down, letting go of her hands finally when she tried to pull them away as he tried to hold his emotions and himself together.

She was afraid to admit that he felt familiar. The touch of his hands was warm, welcoming and familiar. Even that kiss had felt familiar, she raised her hand to her lips remembering the sensation of being kissed by this handsome cat man. But it wasn’t like she had done a lot of kissing, having never had a boyfriend or even a date before.    

She couldn’t help but wonder _, Did Alya send him? I could see her doing it as a bad joke or an attempt to get me used to being around a guy … But still… I’m Ladybug right now, why would she send him to me while I was transformed? And how is he so strong? He carried me to get me here, didn’t he?_

It was at that moment that she realized she had forgotten why she was transformed.

The handsome blond cat man looked dejected, his cat ears flattened just like a real cat’s would have been had you scolded it or taken away it's favorite toy. She felt for the man, but she didn't know what to do. Maybe she should call Alya, but she didn't have her miraculous, Master Fu had it. _Maybe I should go and see Master Fu? Maybe he'll know what happened._

It was then that she realized that the cat man was crying, he sputtered as he swallowed and tried to speak, “I-I failed you My Lady. You were hit by an akuma that called herself Dementia. She causes people to forget the ones they love the most.” He wiped a tear that threatened to fall, “How could you have forgotten me my Lady? Please tell me you haven't forgotten your best friend, your husband and partner?” He pleaded with her, like her next words would make or break his world.

While she didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't help but yelp, “We’re married!?! I’m your wife!?!”

It was then that she spied Rena Rouge and some green leather clad man climbing into the room through a nearby window.

Rena Rouge walked quickly up to the cat man and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Chat Noir, pull it together, she needs you to be the strong one right now, we all do."

Chat Noir took a deep breath and calmed himself, "she doesn't know me Fox. She… she doesn’t recognize her own husband."

Ladybug didn’t know what to do, so she gently reached out and patted Chat Noir’s shoulder, while she was shocked about her circumstances, somehow it hurt that he was hurting. He looked up to her gratefully for trying.

He put one of his hands on her own and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers, which felt strange, but right somehow. Of course, she blushed behind her mask and giggled a little.

“Please remember me my Love.” He whispered, his voice was like a golden thread that was the accent to the most gorgeous design, drawing her in and tying her heart to him.

_This man, he’s just too much_. She blushed further as she tried not to let her Marinette mannerisms shine through. “Well, I uh, I’m sorry Chat Noir but I really don’t recognize you, but uh, you do feel familiar I guess? It’s hard to explain.”

She looked at Rena Rouge and added boldly, finding someone else to focus on, “But I do recognize you.”

“You do?” Her friend smiled at her.

"Yes, but Rena I don’t understand, how did you get your miraculous? Did I get for you before I got hit?"

The worried looks on the other heroes in the room suddenly increased ten-fold.


	2. How Old Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ladybug's husband at a loss for words, Rena Rouge steps in to speak to Ladybug about some tough questions.

“Rena, how did you get your miraculous? Did I get for you before I got hit?" Ladybug had asked.

Rena Rouge looked confused as she glanced at the man dressed in green and then back at the heartbroken Chat Noir who was barely keeping it together. It was like Ladybug’s hand in his was his lifeline.

_Truth be told, touching him is very comforting for me too for some reason …_ Ladybug pondered, _but I don’t know why his touch is so… familiar._

Rena looked at Ladybug, "No, that’s not how I have my miraculous.” Her long time friend and the secret vixen hero sighed, “Ladybug, we've found that Dementia not only makes you forget who you love the most, but she sometimes causes lapses in memory. So, I need to ask you, how old are you?"

That was an easy question, "I'm fifteen."

Everyone but Ladybug gasped. Chat Noir released her hand as he got up from her bedside and ran from the room, the green clad man nodded towards Rena Rouge and then followed him.

Rena Rouge called after them, "Call the old man! He might have an idea of what we can do to help her!"

Rena Rouge then sat down next to Ladybug, "Ladybug… Marinette," Ladybug inhaled, she hadn't shared her secret to anyone, _how does Rena know?_

"Master Fu let me have my miraculous permanently over five years ago. Now, I know this is going to be hard to understand, but those guys out there, they're your teammates, like me. Carapace came along soon after me and Queen Bee too, but she's out of town tonight." Alya sounded annoyed.

"Do… do they know who I am?" She carefully asked.

"Yes, we all do. You’ve forgotten your husband and first partner apparently, as he’s probably told you, he’s Chat Noir. As you know I'm Alya." Ladybug nodded that she remembered that, "Nino is Carapace,"

Ladybug inhaled, "Nino has a miraculous now too?"

"Yes, after a year of training with Master Fu, he passed his miraculous on to him. Master Fu is getting up there, but he's still up and about. He's the old man I told them to call."

Ladybug nodded.

"Now Honey." Rena carefully worded, "we need to check you and make sure that you're okay. Can you please drop your transformation?"

"I feel fine Rena."

Rena still looked concerned but she was adamant, "there's something that you don't remember. How do I say this, hmmm,.. that man out there..." she pointed towards the door that Chat Noir had used to exit with Carapace.

"Mari, how can I tell you this? Chat Noir…he's your husband and he needs to know not only that you're okay Marinette but that... that your baby is okay."


	3. Pregnant! No Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rouge has to convince Ladybug to de-transform so they can check on her baby.

Ladybug put her hand over her flat stomach, "Alya, you're not making sense, I can't be pregnant!”

Rena Rouge gave her a look that clearly said, ‘yes, yes you can be and yes you are.’

“How can I be pregnant? I mean just look at me!" Ladybug, no this was the Marinette side of her reacting really as all the hand movements seemed to show, she was on the verge of freaking out. “I, well, I just CAN’T!!!” She grabbed Rena Rouge’s shoulders and almost shook her trying to get her to change her story to the one where Ladybug was not pregnant and she had not just gone into battle pregnant.

“I can’t be pregnant! I wouldn’t have gone out to fight pregnant!”

Alya snorted, "I know it doesn't look like you're pregnant now, but when you're not transformed you're very much so. Tikki can hide and protect your baby safely until you're almost due, at least that's what she said.” Alya shrugged.

“But why would I fight when I’m pregnant?” She stared at her best friend as she heard a scoffing noise coming from the next room, she chose to ignore it.

“Face it, you’re incredibly thick-headed Marinette! Your baby is due in two months and Chat Noir, well, your husband, he's been very worried about you. As you normally would do you insisted on heading out since you're the only one that can purify the akumas." Alya finally lost her composure and teared up, "why do you have to be so stubborn! You could have just let us bring you the akuma after the fight. But NOOooo, you had to get hit protecting your cat!" She lightly smacked her friend’s arm in reproach.

Ladybug was somewhat confused, but tried to make sense of all of this as she tried to calm down, as she took a deep breath and let herself answer, "well, if I loved him enough to marry him, why wouldn't I want to protect him? Right?”

Rena Rouge shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don’t want to argue with you. It’s not good for the baby. Can you PLEASE just drop your transformation now? Pretty please? I know that I'll feel a LOT better when we can tell that your baby is still kicking."

Ladybug did not like the feeling of being exposed or the insinuation that she would endanger her… baby? This was so new to her!

So, Ladybug looked towards the door and whispered, "do they really know who I am?"

"Yes, obviously your husband would know. And it wasn't long after I got my miraculous permanently that you told me who you were Marinette. Nino knows too."

Still feeling awkward Ladybug replied, "you first."

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes, "fine." She dropped her transformation and a much older Alya than what Marinette remembered appeared in her place. She was just a teenage girl before, but now she was a full-grown woman. Her outfit wasn’t casual either, it was like she had walked off a television set, she looked like a full-grown reporter.

"Alya, how old are you now? How much time have I lost?"

Alya shook her head, "I'd rather not say just yet. Please just drop your transformation, we really need to know."

Ladybug sighed and let her transformation go, Marinette was soon left in her place and she was very much pregnant. "Ugh, this is so uncomfortable!" She complained as she had to move around to get comfortable as her back began to ache. She was huge! “I’m enormous Alya! What did I do, swallow a basketball? How did this happen!?!”

“Now if I have to explain THAT to you, I’d be pretty worried!” Alya teased with an evil grin.

“A-Alya! My back is killing me! What do I DO?”

Alya smirked, "well, Tikki has been giving your back breaks when you’re Ladybug but she can't exactly keep up your transformation all day and besides, you wouldn't be able to go into work as Ladybug. You just have to tough it out gurl, just like an ordinary woman would."

"Wait, I have a job?" Marinette’s eye bugged out.

"Of course, you do, you're a designer at Gabriel, you’re one of their best and brightest." Alya smiled at her friend.

Marinette smiled back beaming with joy, she'd achieved at least one of her dreams, but then she felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach where the baby was and then it felt like bad gas gone wrong as something moved inside of her!

"Alya! It moved!" One hand went to her face and one went to her stomach as she felt the strange sensation both inside of her and with her hand on her belly.

There was a commotion outside the door as an older Nino and a handsome and familiar looking blond man plugged the door with their bodies in their haste. "Is the baby okay?" They asked together.

Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s baby bump and nodded with a smile as she felt the baby move in response to the noise, she was pleased to feel the baby kicking. “Looks like the baby is fine.”

Tikki and Trixx flew around their heads as Tikki explained, "the baby IS fine. I was able to protect our baby of course, I am the kwami of creation after all. It's Marinette's mind that I'm worried about. She's forgotten so much!" Her voice had become more concerned as she spoke.

Marinette held out her hand and Tikki landed on it. Then Marinette brought her up to nuzzle with her cheek, as somehow her role with TIkki reversed and she was the one to comfort her kwami. "I'm going to be fine Tikki. I'm sure Master Fu will have an idea about what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether there is basketball in France but I imagine Marinette would get huge when she grew up and got pregnant since she's so small on the show and seems to take after Sabine. (whoops Adrien plays basketball, I forgot! lol)
> 
> I know it's also a realatively new concept that Tikki could protect a pregnant Ladybug's baby, but since having a baby has so much to do with 'creation' itself and that's her specialty, I can see her being able to protect the baby for most (like up to the last few weeks where there is only growing happening really, so probably up until week 37 or when the baby is considered to be full term.) if not for all of the pregnancy.  
> With that in mind I think it would be both a curse and a blessing, since being near the end of a pregnancy is uncomfortable at best but it would probably be worse if you could say a phrase and now you're an athletic superheroine with no baby bump but had to return to full on pregnant for most of the day.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this Chat Noir is Marinette's husband, but who is he?

Marinette looked at the door where the two men now stood. The blond man was looking sad and down at the floor as Nino had his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Excuse me, but if we're married, shouldn't I at least know your name?" She tentatively asked the blond man as Tikki flew off into the other room.

He looked up at her with watery eyes, at a loss for words.

"Please, come here and let me have look at you." She directed, _there’s just something about him..._

Her husband, _my husband_ she thought, looked almost completely broken, Marinette could tell that he was struggling but he walked up to her and knelt beside the bed and took her hand in his own once again as he whispered, "as you wish Princess."

"Oh!" Marinette gasped and jumped slightly after a strong kick from the baby.

"Are you alright?" The blond man gasped as Alya looked knowingly at Nino.

"I'm fine, I've… I’ve just never been pregnant before." He looked at her baby bump with longing and she suddenly understood, "umm, would you like to feel the baby too?" She offered as Alya stood back and the blond man, this Chat Noir, placed his free hand on her stomach.

Marinette hesitated, then placed her hand on his and moved his hand to where the baby had last kicked. He looked up at her gratefully. After a moment the baby kicked again, startling her once more. _This is so weird._

As the baby kicked she was able to see that the blond man had the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. His green eyes that she could get lost in had the most tender gaze both for her and her baby and a look of longing.

Somehow, she remembered his smile and it spoke volumes to her, full of hazy information, but there.

"Do I know you? I mean, when you smiled, you looked familiar. Please, what's your name?" She directed her questions at the man beside her.

He looked at her tenderly as he tilted his head like the cat he apparently was, "I'm your husband Marinette, I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

Her eyes went wide with recognition in her voice, "Adrien! Adrien Agreste! The model from school!" She almost jerked away from him in shock.

"Yes! Do you remember me?" His face glowed at the possibility, like sunshine on a rainy day.

"I do! I have… no had the worst crush on you!" She exclaimed and blushed deeply at the realization that she was married to Adrien, she was having his child and he was holding her hand!

He smiled and lowered his voice, as he gave her a smirk. "I know."

She then looked at Alya who hadn’t moved very far away as Marinette tried to playfully smack her shoulder a few times with a pillow that was nearby as she exclaimed and hit her with every other word, "why didn't you tell me that I married THE Adrien AGRESTE!"

Adrien and Nino laughed as Alya rolled her eyes as she held up her hands from the onslaught.

Alya shrugged when Marinette finally stopped as she honestly answered, "I thought you forgot."

"Well, I have forgotten a lot.” Marinette took a deep breath as she admitted, “but apparently I remember my crush.”

Adrien grinned slightly, reassured that he hadn’t lost her, at least not completely.

Marinette sighed as she tried to adjust her position to ease her aching back, “can somebody now tell me how old am I now please?"


	5. Master Fu Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gets to ask Marinette how she feels.

Marinette had asked how old she really was.

"Well, I guess we can’t hide that information for forever. You're twenty-five now, you've been married for four years and yes Hawkmoth is still around." Alya explained.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?

Alya smirked, "I know you!"

They heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it." Nino offered and left.

"Can I get up? I feel fine." Marinette asked tired of being in an uncomfortable position.

Alya looked at Adrien and he shook his head, "no Marinette. You're not getting up until Master Fu can check up on you and make sure that you and the baby are okay." Adrien kept his hand on her baby bump for reassurance, holding her other hand with his free hand still as his thumb ghosted circles on the back of her hand reassuringly.

She sighed at the contact, somehow his presence and touch were so calming. _Why do I even feel like this? The last time I talked to him I couldn’t piece two words together around him! The feeling is even stronger now that I know his name and can see his face, his sad and worried face._

Master Fu came in and asked, "Marinette, Ladybug, they told me what happened on the phone, how do you feel now?"

"I feel a little nauseous from this one," she pointed at her stomach, "but I don't remember how, well, how this happened." She looked sheepish.

Nino spoke up, "Master Fu, she thinks she's fifteen and has forgotten Chat Noir."

“But she remembers Adrien Agreste, our friend and model from when we were fifteen,” Alya supplied. “But unfortunately, not her husband Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir.”

Adrien looked down momentarily, but schooled his feelings to be there for his wife.

Marinette didn’t want to hurt Adrien, but she knew she had to tell Master Fu everything. “While he seems somewhat familiar, I remember the crush I have… had on Adrien. I guess we were sort of friends? But it gets foggy whenever I try to think about it more, all I can remember is that he… he never looked my way.” She sadly admitted.

She looked at her husband and he exhaled and apologized, “I am so sorry Bugaboo, I was a very stupid and oblivious boy My Lady. I fell for your heroic self and didn’t take the time to look for you as you requested, unable to see the wonderful girl that sat behind me for who she really was. Can you ever furr-give me?”

His sweet demeanor and look of sincerity made her heart flutter, despite the pun. The baby shifted and kicked again, gentler this time. They both looked down at her baby bump and giggled.

They looked at each other and Adrien leaned in to kiss her because of their shared moment, but as he moved into her personal space he quickly drew back. He didn’t know if she would have been okay with anything that went beyond their current hand holding.

Ironically, both of them looked away from the other as they sighed at the missed opportunity.


	6. Master Fu’s Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do, what to do?

A little black cat like kwami carrying what looked like a piece of cheese floated in through the door, “Oh please! Not this again! Fix them Master Fu! I can’t go through another mushy courtship!” Having seen the couple get a little too close for his taste.

Tikki rebuked the kwami, “Plagg! They’re dealing with something very traumatic! Let’s get you out of here!” She flew over to him and dragged him out of the room. “They don’t need you teasing them!”

“Aww Tiks!” Plagg groaned as he let her drag him off. “I’m not that bad!”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he called out, “thanks Tikki!” Then he whispered to Marinette, “he really is that bad.”

Marinette chuckled and everyone breathed a little easier.

Master Fu looked Marinette over as he finally asked to confirm, "Your baby is moving?"

"Yes,” Marinette shyly replied, still having a little trouble believing it herself, “it was moving more earlier, but it’s slowing down now."

Master Fu closed his eyes as he read the energies in the room, "the baby was probably just anxious because you were Marinette. Try to calm down, we will find a solution. Now, please tell me about what happened."

Alya answered, "She was hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes people to forget the ones that they love most and apparently can cause some forgetfulness."

Adrien looked down like it had been all his fault.

“Adrien, you know that this wasn’t your fault right?” Marinette pointed out, “it’s not like you’re the one creating the akumas and this time I was the one who pushed you out of the way right? It could have happened to anyone.”

“I should have been the one to have gotten hit though. I can take it.” He was resolute in his conviction.

“Not anymore than I can. If you love me as much as you seem to, wouldn’t it make sense for me to love you just the same? Dementia may have erased the last decade and my memories of you, but I can still tell that you care for me.” Marinette admitted with a small and comforting grin.

Adrien gazed lovingly at his wife and patted her hand, he seemed to understand.

Master Fu nodded after thinking for a moment. "What Dementia does sounds like what old age can do, but I don’t think that Marinette or her child is in danger currently.”

Everyone relaxed just a bit.

Master Fu was blunt when he wanted to be apparently, as he asked, “has Adrien tried to kiss her yet?”

Marinette blushed and covered her face with her free hand, Adrien smiled briefly and almost chuckled as he saw her reaction, but then he looked down and frowned. “I did, but it didn’t work.”

“Dude, you thought true love’s kiss would work? Like with Dark Cupid?” Nino looked surprised, “why didn’t that work Master?” he directed his question at Master Fu.

“Well, true love is a powerful curse breaker, that is true. But this particular akuma’s very attack circumvents this by erasing the memory of their love on one side of the kiss.” He thought for a moment. “Adrien, did you kiss her as Chat Noir or as Adrien?”

“I was transformed at the time, do you think that might have made a difference?” Adrien asked as he looked at his wife, licking his lips in preparation for another kiss.

Marinette of course giggled and blushed a new shade of crimson as she hid her mouth with a pillow. “You…you want to kiss me?”

Adrien smirked before he took his hand off of her baby bump to take her wrists and then held her hands in his own. Then he earnestly answered her as he kissed her knuckles with every other word, “you’re my amazing, beautiful, gorgeous and wonderful wife Marinette. Of course, I want to kiss you! Every moment of every day.”

She had butterflies in her stomach, butterflies she knew she couldn’t blame on the baby as he looked up and they got lost in each other’s eyes.

Master Fu cleared his throat. “I think a kiss while in this form might work best, if I’m not correct she fell in love with Adrien first.”

“Well, if you can call an extreme crush love.” Nino commented.

“There are so many dimensions to their relationship young one, I doubt the akuma was able to erase all of the love that they have for each other. Just look at them.” Master Fu pointed out.

She was blushing due to his romantic overtures.

While he was admiring his shy wife, Adrien’s love was more than apparent. “I’d like to give it a try, if you’ll permit me My Lady.”

Marinette blushed and giggled as she shook her head, “why do you call me that?”


	7. A Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu has a suggestion...   
> The question is can Marinette handle it?
> 
> this is probably the longest chapter in this story...

“Why am I your Lady?” Marinette asked the handsome blond man kneeling beside her.

“Because you’re my Lady, Ladybug.” Adrien, her husband and superhero partner explained, “you’ve always tried to separate the two sides of yourself, trying to be professional as the kick butt super hero of Paris and as the wonderful, creative and amazing designer that I grew to love. I could go on and on Bugaboo. I love both of you Marinette, you’re the same woman when you’re wearing the mask and when you’re not.”

He then drew closer to her as he huskily asked, “may I kiss you now, my Love?”

Marinette squealed and hid her face behind a pillow, pulling her hand way from him.

Alya and Nino laughed, “That’s our Marinette!”

“Not to disagree, but…” Adrien stated as he tried not to look hurt or rejected, “don’t I need to kiss her to break this curse?”

“Perhaps we should leave the two love birds alone. Till I see you again Ladybug.” Master Fu waved as he walked out the door.

Nino snorted and followed behind, Alya was not far behind when she turned around and added, “you ought to turn down the Chat suaveness Adrien, fifteen-year-old Marinette probably can’t handle your charming self like that.” She chuckled and turned around and left.

Adrien chuckled at himself as he glanced at his wife, his Marinette and his Ladybug, still blushing and hiding behind the pillow.

“My Dear, I don’t think a kiss can work through a pillow.”

She squeaked and tried to curl up, her baby bump getting in the way. “I-I d-don’t know if I-I’m ready for this.” Marinette managed.

Adrien nodded, “here.” He stood up and held out his hand to help her stand up. She took it, dropping the pillow on the bed as he led her over to stand by another window that overlooked a park. “I don’t want to overwhelm you Marinette.” He sighed as he gently pulled her towards him, about to place his forehead on hers as he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Unfortunately, because of her baby bump, her inexperience and their height difference, they had difficulty comfortably getting close enough to each other’s faces for it to be considered romantic.

Plus, Marinette squealed out of embarrassment and anticipation as she covered her face once again after their attempt at a romantic kiss failed before it had even began.

Seeing her expression, Adrien just leaned back and laughed, “this isn’t going to work, is it Bugaboo?”

She shook her head, “this is so new! I mean, I-I like you and your good looking and all, not that that is important or anything.” She waved her hands nervously, “but kissing my hu-hu-husband shouldn’t be so difficult!”

He grinned and nodded, “then why don’t we try something else?”

“Huh?”

“Well, if you’d like, you can transform, you’re always a bit more focused as Ladybug, My Lady, and it doesn’t matter to me which one of you I kiss, since you’re both you.”

“Oh!” She blushed deeply and then cleared her throat, “Tikki? Can you come here please?”

Tikki zipped into the room, “How can I help you Marinette?”

Marinette shuffled her feet, a bit embarrassed to ask.

Adrien spoke up, “Tikki, she’s a bit kiss shy, we were wondering if you’d mind transforming her first? She doesn’t get as nervous as Ladybug.”

Tikki gave her cute little giggle as she brought her paws to her mouth for a moment, “I’m glad to help, all you have to do is say the words Marinette!”

Marinette swallowed and whispered, “Spots on!” Tikki was sucked into her earrings and Marinette was transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug stretched and rubbed her back, “oh, that feels so much better!” Then her hands drifted to her stomach, finding that her baby bump was gone. She frowned slightly, finding that she missed the baby in a way.

Adrien saw her lost in thought and decided to help her not think about it as he brushed his hands down her wrists until her took her hands. “My Lady,” he gave her a sincere smile as he sighed, “I’m glad that we could meet again.” He then drew her into a hug briefly, before releasing her to look into her eyes, “I love you so much.”

She blinked feeling overwhelmed, but in a happy way as she realized, _He loves me!_

“May I kiss you my Lady? Please?” He softly asked her again.

She awkwardly nodded her head just a little bit and whispered, “yes.”

He leaned down, lifting her chin up with one hand so that their lips could meet, using the other hand to draw her closer to himself as finally their lips met ever so gently.

The kiss was overwhelming and yet so, so much more.

Marinette’s mind was instantly flooded with memories and the realization that this was her Adrien! Her Chat Noir! Her husband, partner and the love of her life. She deepened the kiss and he didn’t fight it, but responded in kind.

They lost track of the time in that miraculous kiss.

“Ahem!” Alya and Nino coughed from the doorway, causing Adrien and his Ladybug to pull back from each other with smirks on their faces, knowing that she was back. All the kwami, save Tikki, were floating above them with knowing little smiles on their faces.

“Well, now that you’ve got that covered, shall we go out and get that akuma?” Alya suggested.

Marinette laughed as she eyed her husband, as she not so shyly suggested, “well, only if we can come back to where we left off.”

She had a vague memory of being hit at their last confrontation with Dementia and what happened after all.  How they picked up the pieces of her early love for the boy that would be her husband and then how together they connected those memories with the man that loved her through his kindness and devotion. The man that now stood before her.

Adrien, her husband, laughed at her mild flirtation as he pulled her towards him, holding her in his arms. “My Lady, you can only go if you promise to stay back and let us do the grunt work. Please. It-it was just too close last time.”

She nodded, having seen how her being hit had affected him and so she kissed her husband. “I’ll sit on the sidelines for a while, if you insist Chaton.”

He smiled, reassured.

The rest of the team then transformed and then they all went back out into the field.

Ladybug for once sat on a nearby roof as their team located and brought her back the akumatized item. She quickly broke it and released the akuma, catching it with her yo-yo, purifying it and using her Miraculous Ladybug Charm to cleanse the city of the magical damage.


	8. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and our heroes go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to end with two lines tacked onto Chapter 7, but there was a little missing and hey, now we get an appearance of Marichat as a bonus.

Full length Ending -

After completing their near daily mission, the city was set right again and the team gathered together for their ritual ‘pound it’ fist bump.

"Pound it!" They all cried as they brought their fists together.

“See you later guys!” Rena Rouge waved at Ladybug and Chat Noir before taking off as she called out, “We’ll take care of getting the victim some help!”

Carapace called out, “Hey! Wait for me!” as he ran to catch up with his wife who was now beside the older woman that had just been de-akumatized that was kneeling in the street. She was still confused about what happened and miserable as she remembered what had caused to her be akumatized in the first place as she cried out how unfair it was that her husband had forgotten her with his advanced Alzheimer’s disease.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other as they both silently promised themselves that they would always be there for one another and that someday they would catch Hawkmoth and stop him from hurting innocents such as these.

“My Lady, shall we go home?” Chat Noir asked his wife as her miraculous beeped.

She nodded, “lead the way Kitty.”

As they climbed back into their home they realized how lucky they were.

Ladybug sighed just as her miraculous beeped for the final time, transforming her back into a very pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste.

“Ugh! I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to being pregnant!”

“Thankfully it’s a short purr-iod.” Chat Noir purred as he tried to hug his wife from behind, she turned and glared at him.

“Really?”

He stood proudly and smirked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “too much?”

“After tonight, yes.”

“Will you furr-give me my Love?” He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck causing her to hum…

“Only if you give me a back rub.” Marinette answered with a sigh.

“Why else do you think I haven’t released my transformation? I can rub your back for hours if necessary Bugaboo.” He held up one of his clawed gloves as he retracted his claws. “No claws included.”

“Well, what are you waiting for Kitty,” she grinned as she leaned over and briefly kissed her cat from the side, knowing that she had one of the best husbands ever. He walked her over to their bed and he helped her sit down as she tiredly grinned up at him, “now get to work.”

“As you wish Purr-incess.”

 -the end -

 

The Short Short Version Ending –

(the original ending that was part of Chapter 7, but the author decided to throw in a little Marichat interaction there to round out the four-square appearances)

Having caught the akuma in record time, both loving couples went home and snuggled the night away with their respective partners and the loves of their lives, their memories and future intact.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think, which was better, the full length ending or the short short version?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story featuring an attack from the akuma Dementia who causes Alzheimer like memory loss, especially when it comes to the memory of your loved one. In this one the attack itself is not covered, but the after effects are.  
> All the stories part of the series of 'Don't Forget Me' have Dementia in common but not the storylines themselves.
> 
> Ladrien is the main focus of the foursquare here, but obviously all the others are touched upon. I'm counting the appearance of them or the concept of Ladybug & Marinette alongside Adrien or Chat Noir as counting towards that, since Adrien sees Ladybug and Marinette as the same person throughout.


End file.
